Fearless
by shoe55555
Summary: Merlin decides it's time he tells Arthur the truth. He makes a courage potion to help him go through with it. What happens when Arthur finds out before Merlin is able to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merlin tried to calm his beating heart and slow the breath that was coming too fast. He changed his train of thought, anymore of that and he was at risk of going into a full-fledged panic attack. Merlin added a touch of magic to the potion that he was making on Gaius's table. If anyone had asked him he would have said that this was a remedy for the sickness going around the lower town. However, this was a potion that Gaius had no knowledge of. Merlin's thoughts drifted once again to what he was planning to do. He was going to tell Arthur that he had magic. His mind once again began drifting to worst-case scenarios, burning, banishment, hanging...the worst was the look on Arthurs's face as he watched his manservant die.

Merlin took a steadying breath and focused on pouring his potion into the small bottle. It was a potion to make someone unafraid. If Merlin was unable to bring up the topic on his own, then the potion would help. By the end of the day, Arthur would know, for better or for worse, that Merlin had magic.

Merlin delivered lunch to Arthur, mentally prepared to begin the conversation.

"Suppose someone you knew...and trusted one might say, turned out to have magic…" Merlin practiced in his head. Yeah, that sounded really good. Merlin took one last steadying breath, patting the bottle of courage in his pocket, and walked in, only to see Arthur in deep conversation with Leon.

…" was last seen near the Valley of the Fallen Kings," Leon finished solemnly.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, "You're on time for once. I was just about to send word, bring another plate up for Leon; he is joining me for lunch."

Merlin deflated as he realized he would not have a chance for casual conversation during lunch as they normally would.

"Yes, sire." He replied distractedly as he set the first plate on the table before heading back out into the hallway. Leon and Arthur shared a glance at the lack of a sarcastic response from the manservant but moved back on to the topic that had brought Leon to Arthur's chambers initially.

"Have there been any other sightings since the reports indicated it was approaching Ealdor?" Arthur asked Leon. The knight shook his head in response.

"Last we had heard the creature was skirting the border between Cenreds kingdom and Camelot." Leon paused looking at the door where Merlin had left. "Should we not tell him that the creature is approaching his home?" Arthur sighed,

"I just hate to worry him if his mother and town are not in danger. He has been so distracted lately that I fear if we added anything else we would be so distracted he would probably kill himself tripping over something." Leon smiled as Arthur scoffed fondly at his menservants' near-legendary clumsiness. The prince tried hard to sound indifferent towards his manservant, but he had begun to identify the insults for what they were. Despite what Arthur tried to portray, he was fond of Merlin and didn't want to be the one to watch as Merlin discovered his mother might be in danger.

Leon was still pondering these thoughts when Merlin walked through the door with his plate of food. Arthur turned the topic of conversation to other matters of state until he was able to excuse Merlin from his room to attend to his other chores. Once the manservant disappeared with a list long enough to keep him busy until dinner (and probably longer) Arthur returned to strategizing with Leon on the best method of attack.

As Merlin sat in the armory polishing Arthurs breastplate, his mind was elsewhere. He had been so prepared to bring up the conversation, but of course, someone would be there. Now he had a list of chores so long it would keep him busy with chores until long after Arthur would have gone to bed. 'At least,' Merlin thought sheepishly, glancing at the two shirts set to the side that he had just finished mending with magic, 'it would for a normal servant'.

Merlin thought through Arthur's schedule for the rest of the day. He could bring Arthur his lunch and then the prince was free for the evening. A rare event indeed, but Merlin smiled to himself realizing that this would probably put Arthur in a better mood than usual. He would take any luck that the universe decided to throw his way.

Merlin closed Arthur's door behind him cursing silently and revising his previous thought. He would take all of the good luck the universe threw his way; unfortunately, the universe had a funny way of trying to make Merlin's life difficult. He leaned up against the wall thinking back on the interaction.

"_We will be leaving tomorrow to fight a creature on the Northern border, so once you are done cleaning up in here you can leave to prepare. Another servant will get me ready for bed." Arthur had said to him nearly as soon as Merlin had walked through the door. Merlin's heart sank as he watched another opportunity for conversation slip through his fingers._

"_Arthur…" Merlin began trying to plaster a smile back onto his face. "Are you feeling alright?" Arthur responded with a questioning look and Merlin continued, "This sounds an awful lot like you are giving me the night off...where is Arthur and what have you done with him?" _

Merlin shook his head as he returned to the present. Normally having the evening to prepare for a trip would be an unheard-of gift, but with Merlin's present goal it was just about the most obnoxious thing Arthur could have done. 'But,' thought Merlin with a smile, 'Arthur was exceptionally gifted at being obnoxious. Maybe it came along with being a prat.' Merlin shook his head accepting that the conversation he needed to have would not be happening today. Perhaps while they were traveling the opportunity would arise? But then again, there would be the knights along as well. Not only that, but they were bringing more than just the usual group of knights. Whatever this beast was it warranted bringing a large group, nearly three patrols worth of knights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin was beginning to get suspicious. He had been so distracted by his own thoughts the last couple of days that he had hardly noticed Arthur acting weird around him. Initially, he believed it just to be the company that they were keeping, Arthur was always more casual about their friendship when it was just a small group of knights and the group they were currently traveling with was rather large. Not only that but it contained some of Uthers' favorite knights. While most knights were used to training under Arthur and recognized him as their immediate superior, these knights had come to full knighthood shortly after Arthur was born and had been instrumental in helping Uther during the Purge.

However, as Merlin thought back on it, Arthur had been trying to avoid talking to Merlin for days beforehand, ever since the last reports came in about this creature they were following. Now as they were on their second day of riding, Merlin realized why their route looked so familiar.

"Sire", Merlin began with a sidelong glance at the older knights riding nearby. "Are we going to be passing near Ealdor?" Merlin watched as Arthur tensed. Subtle signs that Merlin had learned to recognize in his time as the princes' manservant. Arthur's jaw clenched slightly and the lines around his eyes became more defined as he tried to stay in control of the situation.

"We have had reports that the creature is headed in this direction, but we have nothing that indicates the beast ever actually reached Ealdor." Arthur watched carefully to see how Merlin reacted to the news. Merlin without the training of the prince in hiding his expression clearly showed his shock and concern at the news.

"Arthur! How come I didn't know about this? My mother could be in danger!" Merlin immediately wanted to urge his horse into a full gallop so he could make sure his hometown was still in one piece. Images sprang unbidden to his mind of finding Ealdor in ruins, his mother's body lying limp in the street.

Arthur's voice brought him back to reality. "We only know the creature is heading somewhere in that direction, and even if it did pass through, at the speed the beast has been moving it shouldn't be able to reach Ealdor until tomorrow." Merlin smiled gratefully at Arthur remembering the urgency with which Arthur had wanted to leave to find the creature. The prince nodded back at his manservant watching the pieces get put together in his head. While the nobility may not appreciate the friendship the two of them shared Arthur wasn't going to allow Merlin's mother to die without doing anything he could to avoid it. Even if it had meant exaggerating the frequency that the creature crossed the border into Camelot when presenting the news to his father...a lot.

The sound of screaming sent the party of knights into a gallop. They had been just about to turn the bend that would bring Ealdor into sight. As they rode into the village a terrible sight met them. A house was utterly destroyed, the people who lived there barely visible under the rubble. The bodies were unmoving. Standing on top of the rubble was a creature that looked almost related to the serket. It had a thick scorpion tail, but with a body that closely resembled a spider with spindly legs that rose upwards out of the body before bending back down towards the ground.

Arthur took all of this in and quickly glanced around to see his manservant rushing towards a woman Arthur recognized to be Hunith who looked as though she had been hit by some of the flying debris from the house. Arthur nodded in satisfaction seeing an easy way to keep his manservant out of harm's way.

"Get the villagers to safety!" Arthur called to Merlin as he rode by, leading his knights in the charge against the beast.

Merlin had finished directing the villagers to head to the woods at the south end of the village and past the farms. As he passed off the unconscious body of a young girl to a man Merlin recognized to be just a few years older than himself. He glanced around making sure that there were no other villagers that needed his help and turned back to check how well Arthur and the knights were dealing with the creature. They were holding their own, the sheer number of the knights helping to keep the creature confused and turning in all directions.

Just as Merlin came to the conclusion that the creature would soon either flee or succumb to the wounds it had received the monster spun around spitting some liquid in a last line of defense for itself. Knights cried out as it hit them and began to stagger as the fumes from the strange liquid made them stagger and fall to the earth. The few knights who had avoided the spray put an arm to their face, trying to filter the fumes out of their breaths the best they could.

Merlin ducked behind the rubble of a ruined house to avoid the spray that landed on the dirt next to him and released its toxic fumes. As he ducked he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain.

"Mother!" Merlin yelled leaping from his hiding spot and covering his mouth with his neckerchief as he ran. His mother, who had snuck back into town refusing to leave her son to fight by himself lay crumpled just inside the ring of houses that surrounded the creature. Merlin checked for a heartbeat sighing in relief as he discovered that there was no damage, only a noxious gas that knocks out its victim.

Looking back to check on Arthur Merlin saw the prince watching him, his attention having been drawn by his cry and mad dash past the knights. Merlin nodded to Arthur signaling that they were alright before his eyes went wide in terror. Arthur turned back around to see the scorpion tail coming towards his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merlin felt time slow around him. There wasn't time to run over to Arthur even with time slowing down. Merlin looked around for something that could fall and disrupts the beasts' aim, but everything within a 20-foot range had been flattened. Was it possible to allow Arthur a small injury that he could heal later? Merlin immediately threw the idea out as soon as it crossed his mind. This would not be any small injury. Even if the tail was not full of deadly poison, the sheer size of the tail would instantly kill anyone it managed to hit. There was only one option left to him. Merlin let instinct rule his magic and a light shot out of his hand aimed directly at the tail that otherwise would have killed Arthur. Having already thrown caution to the wind, Merlin let out one more missal of magic that shot through the creature. The beast stumbled on unsteady legs before falling to the ground, legs curling up beside it.

Merlin sank down in relief before feeling a cold blade thrust forcefully against his throat. Looking up he saw one of the older knights, eyes blazing in fury.

"Sorcerer." he spat out. The knight raised his blade to end Merlin's life.

"Stop!" cried a voice that carried with it the authority of having been raised royalty. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked the knight. Merlin looked at Arthur, hope rising in his chest. He wasn't dead yet. That was a good sign. He glanced at his mother still lying unconscious in his arms and then at the blade hovering over his head.

"Sire," the knight responded, "this man is a sorcerer. We all saw what magic he just did!" The knight looked appalled at having to explain this situation to his prince. Arthur, on the other hand, looked shocked. As he tried to maintain some composure over his expression he explained.

"I see that. However, I am also aware that sorcerers are tried and convicted in Camelot. Not in the middle of a village by a knight who does not have the authority to condemn someone to death. The sorcerer will be taken back to Camelot where he will be judged by my father."

Now confusion spread to Merlin. He had been hopeful that maybe Arthur would listen to him when he postponed his death. However, being brought to trial in front of Uther was its own form of a death sentence. Merlin's head spun as what had all just transpired caught up with him. He felt his arms being roughly jerked behind him as his wrists were bound and he was hauled over to wait by the horses. He almost laughed. They found out he was a sorcerer and they bind him with rope. Not that there was a better option available at the moment, but did they think that he couldn't get out of it? Although with how his mind was spinning he wasn't sure that he would be able to think of the right spell even if he had wanted to. He was confused about Arthur's reaction. Honestly, Arthur seemed confused about Arthur's reaction. Merlin just wanted a chance to explain himself before he decided what to do. These thoughts continued to swirl through his mind until he felt a sudden and sharp pain behind his ear where the hilt of a sword was smashed against his head. Merlin watched as the ground suddenly got much closer to his face and then the world went black.

Arthur sat staring into the fire. His mind could not make sense of what he knew he had seen. How could Merlin be a sorcerer? If Merlin had wanted to kill him there had been plenty of opportunities. Perhaps there was a longer game involved? But even that didn't make sense to Arthur. He wished Merlin would wake up but Sir Merdes had been meticulous at making sure Merlin stayed unconscious. It made perfect sense, the rope couldn't be trusted to keep a sorcerer restrained, but still, it left Arthur with a storm of emotions running through him and no way to figure it all out.

He was angry. No matter how the situation was spun there was the fact that Merlin was a sorcerer and had lied to Arthur for years. The one person that Arthur had thought he could trust completely. The one person who wasn't trying to win his affections or gain the favor of the prince. The worst part was that a small part of Arthur still wanted to trust Merlin. His mind swirled with these thoughts as he finally retired for the night. They would reach Camelot early the next day and from there Arthur didn't know what he wanted to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Merlin awoke he was in the dungeon. It was not an isolated experience and his mind went back trying to figure what he had done to end up in here this time. It must have been either pretty back, or in front of the king. If it had been his usual brand of mistakes then Arthur's favorite method of punishment was the stocks. As memories began flooding back his light-hearted melancholy began to transform into pure panic. His breath began to hitch as he fought to keep control. So much for his carefully formed plan to tell Arthur in his own time. Merlin's mind was spinning and the headache from having been knocked unconscious repeatedly.

Footsteps began to make their way down the stairs, the noise echoing through the hall announcing the arrival of a person. Merlin pleaded silently that he would see Arthur coming down the stairs. Instead, he saw Sir Mendel, face screwed up in hate at Merlin.

"Thought we should tell ya," he practically spat each word out as he said them. "Your trial was already held. You are gonna burn sorcerer." The knight spun around to leave, pausing as he reached the first stair. "I'm almost glad the prince stopped me from killing you myself. Dying by the sword is too good for the likes of you."

As his visitor disappeared from view Merlin was slowly losing grip on reality. His breath came in short gasps that made him lightheaded. He was sweating and shivering all at the same time and he couldn't put together a coherent thought let alone a spell that would get him out of this situation. Merlin backed himself into a corner as what the knight had said sank in. He was going to burn. The pyre had always seemed like the worst way to go to Merlin and that was his fate. He hadn't even been present for his trial. Not that it would have made a difference to Uther's decision, but he needed that chance to explain himself to Arthur.

Arthur was pacing his room. Merlin had still been unconscious when they had arrived back in Camelot. The trial had been held nearly on the spot and with several of Uthers' most trusted knights testifying that Merlin had magic; there was no question what the verdict would be. Merlin was to burn this evening. It was short notice but the King was furious that there had been a sorcerer so close to Camelot and for so long. Uther had decreed that no one was to see him. No food or water would be brought to the dungeons and Merlin would receive no visitors. Arthur's mind drifted to Gaius at the thought. The man had been utterly distraught at the news that Merlin had been practicing sorcery. He had tried to defend his ward, only implicating himself in the process. Arthur had done what he could with his influence to save the old man at that point. He was already losing his manservant; Arthur doubted he could lose Gaius's steady influence as well. As it was, Gaius was locked in his chambers under guard supervision until after the execution.

Arthur had never really liked going to executions in the first place, though he understood their necessity. But to go to the burning of a person he knew, his heart dropped at the thought. But even if Arthur had wanted to do something,-which he was still not sure about-there was nothing he could do. There was nobody allowed to visit Merlin, and Sir Medes was making sure of that. His execution was set for tonight so Arthur couldn't wait for night to fall or a change of guards. Arthur sighed, looking out his window at the growing pile of wood. His heart dropped as he resigned himself to watch Merlin-the sorcerer-his friend be executed in front of him.

Merlin had been fighting to stay in control for longer than he could figure. Time passing was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He wondered what burning would feel like. Would he pass out before the pain got too bad? What would end up killing him? Smoke inhalation or the actual flames? Merlin's mind went through every detail that he had never thought of before. At any noise that came from the stairs, Merlin looked up hoping to see Arthur. He wanted to explain himself. If Arthur didn't come, Merlin hoped that Gaius or maybe Gwen would find a way down to visit him, but so far nobody had come. Merlin rubbed his palms that were slick with sweat on the sides of his jacket. He paused as he felt a bulge in the pocket.

Taking it out Merlin saw the courage potion he had made. Merlin laughed. It was a hysteric sound. If only he had told Arthur earlier. Maybe he should have just done it in front of Leon and Arthur. It's not like Leon doesn't know now anyway.

Without thinking Merlin uncapped the bottle and drank its contents. He needed courage now. If anything, he could be brave for his friends as he died.

Even as the liquid went down his throat he could feel the potion begin to work. His breathing evened out and his heart stopped pounding. His thoughts slowed to a manageable pace and Merlin took his first deep breath in a while. He had magic. Why was he freaking out? It wasn't like he hadn't broken people out of these dungeons in the past. He could magic his way out right now. He was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the planet! He didn't need to be afraid of fire! He had commanded it!

However, Merlin hadn't managed to talk with Arthur yet. That was really what he wanted to do. How could someone get mad at him for something he was born with? Merlin sat back relaxed. He would continue to do what the guards said until he managed to talk with Arthur. If it came to execution then he would use his magic to escape from it.

Merlin sat back calm as he waited for the next opportunity to arrive to talk with Arthur. When it was a pair of guards that came to collect him he nodded to himself. 'Okay then' he thought. 'I'll have to find him at my execution I suppose'. Merlin allowed the chains to be clamped down on his wrists and let the guards escort him through the castle to his appointment with the flames outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlin was humming to himself as he sat in the corner of the cell. His eyes glowed gold as the manacles dropped off his wrists. They landed on the floor with a clank before flying back and returning to his wrists. Merlin sighed. He had planned on waiting until Arthur came to visit him, but honestly he was bored! 'Maybe it was time to just go visit Arthur in his chambers' he thought as the chains once again fell to the floor. Yet, for all that Merlin considered it; he remained on the floor and once again caused the manacles to close around his wrists.

'Why do they think this works?' Merlin mumbled to himself. He examined the chains that the guards had left on him. It was an interesting experience to be able to use his magic so openly. He moved away from releasing the chains and began locking and unlocking the door to his cell.

When the guards came down the stairs the first thing they heard was the sound of a lock turning. Pulling their swords from the sheath they crept further down the stairs ready to apprehend the supposedly escaping prisoner. The lock turned again. The guards looked at each other in confusion, continuing forward with more assurance as they heard the lock turn for a third time.

Merlin looked up to see three guards walking to his cell.

"Oh, here." Merlin said as he unlocked the cell door and let it slowly swing open as the guards got near. The guards stared at him in confusion holding another pair of manacles with a chain attached to lead him by. They stood in the doorway as if unsure if they should continue as they had planned. Merlin laughed quietly. If he had known it would be this fun to mess with the guards perhaps he would have done this a long time ago.

"Are those for me?" Merlin asked cheekily, his eyes glowing gold as the chains shot out of the guard's hands and onto Merlin's wrists. He stood up looking at his gaping guards. They stood there for a moment, not sure what to do next. Their only experience with sorcerers was with those too weak to break free of the prison or those who were innocent all together. Merlin frowned at the thought. Maybe he could talk to Arthur about that as well. He stood up and the action seemed to break the guards free of their stunned positions. They moved to their positions surrounding him, one leading with the chain in hand and the other two to either side gripping his arms. He had often imagined himself in this position; however, in his nightmares he had been gripped with anxiety and petrified with fear. Odd how these things turn out. He quietly followed the guard out of the cell and through the castle compiling a list in his head of what he needed to bring up with Arthur when he got the chance.

Merlin was more than pleased to see that his execution had brought quite a crowd. He was even more pleased that he was the only one that was smiling. Looking around he saw many of the friends that he had made since coming to Camelot. He saw Leon standing stiff. Looking at his face it almost looked like he wanted to object or at least not be at the execution himself but was in the name of duty. Merlin flashed him a smile as their eyes met and he watched as the look of distaste transformed into one of confusion. 'He was getting that look a lot' he chuckled to himself as he continued scanning the crowd for the object of his objective.

Merlin found Arthur standing next to Uther hands clasped tightly together. Merlin supposed that he was trying to look regal, but he knew Arthur much too well for that. He could see that Arthur wanted to be nearly anywhere else but here. His jaw was clenched too tight and Merlin wondered if Arthur had gotten any sleep the night before. Merlin was touched! Arthur did care. Seeing Arthur standing there Merlin stopped following the guard and made directly for Arthur.

'Perhaps' Merlin thought to himself, 'I should think through my actions a little more'. A condemned sorcerer nearly jogging towards the crown prince of Camelot caused the already tense atmosphere to break. Guards came running at him and suddenly he was pinned to the ground. As he was pulled away he called for Arthur's attention.

"Arthur! Arthur! Just listen to me...Let me explain!" At the last comment Arthurs head shot up and he glared heatedly at Merlin for a moment before his expression crumpled and the war of emotions shone through.

"Merlin." He snapped before shaking his head. "Just...stop." He took a step back from where Merlin had been struggling against the guards and looked back towards the pyre the mask once again covering the pain with resignation.

Merlin allowed himself to be dragged up to the pyre watching Arthur as the guards roughly pulled his arms behind the pole and replaced the manacles. He thought through his next course of action. Maybe his own pyre was not the place to try and explain himself to Arthur. He was so lost in thought that Merlin had missed the guard bring the torch forward. The strong smell of smoke brought Merlin back to the present and he considered his options. He considered simply blasting the wood around him, but then looked at the crowd, recognizing the servants that he would often joke with in the hall, Gwen being in the front among them. He saw the knights that would ride out and allow him to act like an equal on hunts. He couldn't do anything that would put them in danger. The decision made his eyes glowed and the crowd gasped instinctively took a couple steps back. Merlin smiled at the reaction. That worked for him. He carefully pushed the wood in a circle away from him. 'There' he thought smugly. Now he just had to wait for the fire to burn the rest of the fire out. Merlin created a small breeze as the smoke made him cough.

He looked up at the royals as the smoke cleared away. Arthur looked like he was trying to bite back a laugh. Uther on the other hand looked livid. The expression on his face made Merlin bark a short laugh. The situation was simply too ridiculous. Here he was supposed to be burning to death, but instead he couldn't stop laughing, Arthur was laughing...well now he looked concerned that Merlin was crazy, and Uther was screaming at the guards to push the wood back towards where Merlin was standing. Oddly enough, the guards were less than enthusiastic about grabbing fully burning wood and throwing it and most made do with half-hearted nudges. Anytime the wood fell towards where he was standing Merlin would simply magically lift the wood back out of his circle and set it down at the foot of one of the guards.

Arthur was trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. Of course Merlin would do this. When Merlin had tried to talk to him there were too many emotions that came to the surface. He couldn't have this conversation in front of his subjects. He had resigned himself to the situation and then Merlin wanted to explain. The biggest problem was he didn't know if he wanted to hear Merlin's explanation. He wanted to know why Merlin hadn't told him and he wanted to hear that there was a reason besides, Merlin didn't trust him. When the fires were lit he wanted to stop them. He stopped seeing the sorcerer that he had convinced he was and saw the friend that had saved his life so many times. He watched as his friend was hidden by the smoke.

Then he watched his friend gently push the burning wood away from him. It was just so Merlin that he wanted to laugh. Of course Merlin would never listen to orders. He was startled out of his reverie by his father screaming at the guards to push the wood back towards Merlin. Initially Arthur was worried that this meant Merlin really would die until he saw Merlin pick up a piece of wood that was too close to the stack he was standing on and set it down gently at the guards feet.

What Arthur had to wonder was how powerful Merlin was? There didn't seem to be the long and dramatic spells that Arthur had seen other sorcerers use. The guards stepped back and seemed to realize that their job was futile. In fact the only one who hadn't realized that was Uther who was still enraged at the fact that the sorcerer was not dead. As the last flame died there was a moment of silence where no one was sure what would come next. Then of course Merlin spoke up.

"So can we talk now Arthur?" While Arthur's first reaction was to laugh in sheer unbelief, King Uther was furious.

"Guards!" He screamed at the men still surrounding the ashes. "Take the sorcerer back to the dungeons. His execution will be moved to tomorrow morning." At this Uther turned to stare daggers at Merlin who was still calmly standing chained to an un-scorched pole. "The sorcerer will die tomorrow."

With this final threat Uther turned on his heel and stormed back into his castle followed by Merlin who had since unchained his hands from behind the pole and re-chained them in front, nearly leading his guards back into the castle.

**Authors Note: **

**Hey! Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing! This is my first attempt at any sort of fan fiction (or writing in general) so I appreciate the support. **

**In answer to the guest who asked why this was categorized as humor: This was the chapter that the whole story was built around. I didn't actually expect the build up to be as long as it was but I was trying to find a way that everything would make sense and work together. But your question was incredibly valid. So as I mentioned this is my first fan fiction. What do you guys think this would be labeled under? Totally open to suggestions and any helpful hints. **

**Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arthur walked down the hallway breathing in deep a sigh of relief. His father was fuming! Arthur had to stand there while his father ordered the soldiers to prepare a handing for the following morning. He shuddered at the memory. His father was not going to give up trying to execute Merlin and Arthur wasn't sure he would be able to handle standing at his friend's execution...again.

As the thought of his friend crossed his mind Arthur turned down a hallway headed towards the dungeons. Before he was able to talk himself out about it, he was going to hear out what Merlin had been trying so hard to talk to him about.

Merlin sat once again in the corner of his cell wondering what Uther was planning for him tomorrow. Would it be another pyre? He hoped not. Despite the fact that the flame had never posed any danger to him, standing in the middle of a fire would eventually cause some havoc on his lungs as he would inevitably continue to inhale at least some of the smoke.

He heard footsteps echoing from the stairs outside of his cell. 'Well', he thought, 'at least I can stave off the boredom a while longer'. When Arthur entered his view Merlin's heart leapt both with excitement and with minor trepidation.

"Arthur," He began, and then stopped. As often as he had imagined this conversation happening, he never had come to a conclusion on the best way to start. Thankfully Arthur solved that for him.

"So, Care to tell me how my manservant came to be a fairly competent sorcerer?" Arthur asked keeping his face emotionless. Seeing Merlin caused Arthurs emotions to whirl around within him. He was relieved that his friend was alive and mostly unharmed, however, seeing Merlin also brought back the betrayal that Arthur had felt so sharply when he had first seen Merlin's eyes glow gold.

"I was born this way" Merlin replied quietly, unsure how Arthur would take this information. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Merlin realized that he was feeling the whole range of emotions again and fear was a part of that. However, having dealt with one execution made a following one much less intimidating and besides, the conversation with Arthur was taking the entirety of his focus.

Whatever Arthur was going to say to Merlin died on his lips as he registered the meaning behind Merlin's words.

"That's impossible. No one is born with magic." Arthur almost seemed to be trying to reassure himself of this fact. There was too many repercussions to his conscious if he admitted that anything else what the truth, too many innocents that he would have killed.

"Not impossible", responded Merlin encouraged by the fact that so far there had been no yelling or threatening. Although, considering he was already in prison set for execution, he wasn't sure what more he could have been threatened with. "Just very _very_ unlikely."

Merlin continued his story as Arthur seemed content to process the information as it came to him.

"My mother told me that I was moving objects around the room just hours after I was born. Terrified her." Merlin looked up at Arthur trying to gauge a reaction before continuing.

"As I grew up, she taught me to hide what I could do and for a long while it worked. No one would suspect the infant of practicing magic. But as I grew up it became harder to hide. My magic was growing stronger and my mother had no idea how to help me control it. Eventually someone in my village did find out. My best friend growing up, Will." At the familiar name Arthur started and Merlin watched as thoughts clicked together in the prince's mind.

"So it was you", questioned Arthur, "who caused the windstorm in Ealdor. Not Will."

"No." Merlin shook his head sadly remembering the guilt he had felt about letting his friend take the blame for his magic. "Will knew he was most likely going to die from his wound and took the blame for the magic. He knew what everything I had built here meant to me…" his voice trailed off.

Arthur nodded to himself processing everything that he had learned and stood up still thinking on Merlin's words. As he turned to leave the cell he paused and turned back.

"I don't suppose you could just escape from here?" Arthur asked, fairly sure he already knew the answer to the question. Merlin in response opened the cell door and unlocked his shackles letting the chains drop to the ground in front of him.

"I never would" Merlin responded as he then returned the chains to his wrists. "I'm not going to let myself die, but I won't leave Camelot unprotected." The unsaid meaning behind his words, that is wasn't simply all of Camelot that Merlin protected was clear as he met Arthur's eyes with a fierce determination.

Arthur stared back at Merlin, marveling at the loyalty and bravery of his manservant.

"Well, see that my father doesn't succeed then will you? Training another manservant is just too much work."

Merlin barked out a short laugh.

"I thought you said I was the worst manservant in existence."

"Well of course you are. But training another is still too much work, and a normal servant with no training is comparable to you now. If I am going to have a terrible servant no matter what then at least I can get one who isn't a bootlicker."

Merlin grinned at the underlying compliment. As Arthur made his way out of the dungeons Merlin called after him.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you at my execution then tomorrow?"

The half hearted joke fell flat as Arthur remembered his father's anger and the gravity of Merlin's situation. Resolving himself to reconsider everything he had been taught about magic with the information he had learned from Merlin in mind, Arthur made his way up the staircase.

**Sorry for the wait between chapters. This will be finished but I have no promise on the timeline. Also thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In another part of the castle, Arthur was considering the very same thoughts. He had been taught that magic was a corrupting influence among his people. He had seen those corrupted by its power attack Camelot and kill many innocent people. However, Merlin was hardly corrupt. In fact, the servant could hardly be called anything more condemning then insubordinate. Despite Merlin's penchant for backtalk and disobedience, Arthur had seen Merlin's inclination to help the other servants that they passed in the hallways and those in the village. Merlin was as far from corrupt as a person could get.

Arthur thought back to the conversation with Merlin. If he had truly been born with magic, and remained the brave, loyal, selfless, and admittedly ridiculous person that he had known then magic could hardly be the correlating factor.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Arthur needed more information from Merlin. He had been up much of the night rethinking his views on magic and Merlin's lies and had ended up with more questions than he had answers.

A knock on the door broke Arthur out of his reverie. A servant walked in carrying a tray of food and showing no surprise seeing Arthur out of bed and dressed. The servant gave a slight bow and set the tray of food on the table.

"Sire," the servant addressed him, "your father requests your presence on the balcony following your breakfast for the execution." Arthur felt his mouth go dry at the mention of Merlin's execution.

"I was not aware that the execution was to be first thing in the morning." Arthur said; to cover any reaction he may have had at the reminder. The servant remained silent, waiting for Arthur to continue speaking and Arthur sighed mentally flipping through the most likely responses Merlin would have given him following such a statement.

"You may tell my father that I will be there." Arthur dismissed the servant with a wave and looked back at his breakfast with a startling lack of appetite.

Coming to a decision, Arthur stood up and left the room in search of his father. 'Perhaps' thought Arthur, 'I can convince my father that executions will prove to be useless in this situation'. What he would suggest after that, Arthur hadn't figured out yet. Arthur left the room, prepared for the argument that he would certainly cause between his father and himself.

The dungeons could definitely use some good cleaning, Merlin decided as he stared as the filthy stones that lay under a layer of straw. Perhaps that would be a good use of magic? It wasn't like he was trying to be sneaky anymore.

As these thoughts flew through Merlin's head he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As the guards come into view his mind returned to where it had been most of the previous night. What had Arthur thought about their conversation? Had he managed to help Arthur look upon magic differently? And of course there was the more immediate problem of, how was he going to get out of this next execution?

Merlin took a deep breath and tried to settle his thoughts as the guards began marching him back to the courtyard. While he took comfort in knowing that he had successfully avoided an execution once, his heart was still racing. He would not have minded to have another drink of his liquid courage which had officially finished wearing off sometime in the night.

Arthur came into view as they made their way into the middle of the courtyard. Arthur had a dark expression on his face that caused Merlin's breath to hitch. He hoped that the anger was not directed towards him. However, as their eyes met, Arthurs face softened into an expression of regret. Merlin gave Arthur a smile, his reassuring look somewhat ruined by Merlin tripping over a stone while he wasn't looking at Arthur. He then turned and examined the platform set up in front of him.

'Looks like beheading it is then.' Merlin thought to himself upon examining the set-up. He had spent much of the night considering what his next method of execution would be and how he would go about surviving his death sentence.

Walking onto the platform he scanned the crowd and was pleased to find Gaius standing near the front of the crown next to Gwen who looked at him with hopeful eyes. Merlin found his eyes studying his old mentor. He looked tired. Gaius was leaning heavily on Gwen and looked as though he had aged several years since Merlin had last been allowed to see him. Merlin tried to convey a look to Gaius that would let the physician know that he was alright before his attention was turned back to his execution as he was roughly brought to his knees.

Uther began his usual speech about the dangers of sorcery again as Merlin knelt before the chopping block. Briefly Merlin wondered if he was going to be forced to listen to this speech every time he was executed. Surely even Uther had to get sick of giving the same speech every time right? As Uther concluded his proclamation, Merlin was made to lean onto the chopping block, the wood digging uncomfortably into his neck.

Arthur stood stiffly by his father as he watched his manservant being led to his execution for the second time. The attempt he had made to talk to his father about Merlin had ended just as disastrously as he had imagined it would and was forced to stand at the execution on pain of being locked in his chambers until Merlin was dead. Knowing that Merlin's death would likely be farther into the future then Uther would have imagined or liked, Arthur found himself once again watching as his friend was marched under armed guard to his execution.

Arthur looked out at the crowd and the guards, wondering to himself how Merlin was planning on getting himself out of this situation. He wasn't really sure what the restrictions to magic were, or how powerful Merlin was. Would he teleport off of the platform? Perhaps Merlin would be able to put the executioner to sleep. Silently Arthur cursed. His lack of knowledge of magic made it near impossible to guess what would happen.

He watched as Merlin was pushed down onto his knees and his father began declaring his hate for magic. 'Just in case someone hadn't gotten the message yet' Arthur thought to himself. He forced himself not to roll his eyes in front of the crowd before returning his focus to Merlin.

Shouldn't he have done something by now? Merlin was just kneeling there in front of a block of wood. Surely he could do something? Arthur's heart began to race. Was there a way that his father could have blocked Merlin's magic? Perhaps his manservant was not escaping because he was unable to do so.

Merlin was forced to lean over the block of wood, resting his neck along the length of it, his hands still chained behind his back. As the executioner began to raise his axe Arthur truly began to panic. He may not understand everything about magic, and he may not have completely forgiven Merlin of his lies, but he was fairly certain that he didn't want his manservant to die.

Looking around Arthur was searching for something that could stop the execution. The masked man holding the axe down below only had eyes for the king and was trained to ignore any other protests, even the prince. As the prince found himself short on options the axe reached is peak and began to fall towards Merlin's neck is a practiced swing meant to decapitate a person in one shot.

Merlin thought about flowers and let his magic do the rest. As the axe was just about to reach his neck, the weapon was replaced with a lovely bouquet of yellow roses. Merlin still flinched as the flowers wacked him on the back of his head and he winced as a thorn left a small trail of blood on the back of his neck.

'Next time' Merlin thought, 'I've got to think of a flower that isn't covered in small thorns'. He took in the crowd who had all flinched as what had been an axe merely seconds before became a bouquet and made contact with his neck. Both Gwen and Gaius looked as though they had just run the length of the castle and he swore he heard a relieved barking laugh from the balcony that sounded just like Arthur. Merlin thought to himself, 'perhaps I shouldn't cut it so close next time' as he studied the relieved faces of his mentor and friend.

As the crowd all seemed to breathe some sigh of relief, Uthers' voice wafted over the crowd calling for a second axe and demanding Merlin's execution. Merlin was once again positioned over the block and a slightly smaller axe was handed to the executioner. Seconds later the man found himself holding a single white lily and looking up at the king in dismay. A third attempt resulted in a purple lily and a fourth attempt left the executioner holding a handful of Hawthorn clippings. This way, Merlin surmised, at least Gaius can get some fresh herbs for his supplies while Merlin was otherwise incapacitated.

As each attempt failed, Uthers' curses became louder and more furious. After a final failed attempt Uther, nearly spitting in his rage, ordered Merlin to be brought back to his cell in the dungeons to await the next attempted execution.

Arthur flinched away as his father spat his final orders at the guards and stormed back into the castle. He had thought Uther had been furious knowing Merlin; someone so close to the royal household was a sorcerer. However, compared to the growing rage, Uther had seemed downright reasonable initially.

Arthur watched as his friend was escorted back into the castle and then looked back to where his father had been standing. He worried what all of this was doing to his father and the townspeople. While he knew his father was a strong leader, he was also aware that Uther ruled by fear much of the time. In contrast to this, Merlin was a well known and well liked part of the city. The threat of sorcery was enough to bring about anyone's execution, but a third and a fourth attempt with no attempt of retribution from the sorcerer led to scattered murmurings among the crowd.

Unsure of what would transpire should his father continue to unsuccessfully execute Merlin, but relieved that his friend was still alive Arthur turned to head back into the castle and back to the responsibilities of a prince.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merlin watched as the sun rose through the small opening in his cell. He rolled over on the newly cleaned stones that made up the floor of his cell. Merlin had spent a good portion of the night trying to make his cell more comfortable. It was obvious he was going to be staying here for longer then he would prefer and he was quite tired of sleeping in the filth that coated the ground.

He had tried for several years to create a bed or even a chair but unfortunately he hadn't been able to create anything. Even still it felt good to wake up on clean straw without the stink of the accumulation of years of unwashed body odor.

As he stared up at the light drifting in, Merlin realized one thing. He was bored! Merlin had officially gotten over the fear of being executed, and he had made some sort of peace with Arthur...now what?

Arthur woke with a start to the blinds being thrown open.

"Up and at 'em you lazy daisy!" The familiar voice rang out in its annoying splendor and Arthur, shocked, woke up and looked at Merlin.

"What on Earth are you doing here?!"

Merlin shrugged in response.

"I got bored." Merlin shrugged as Arthur just continued to stare dumbly at him.

"What? It's not like they don't know I have magic, and it's not like I'm trying to kill anybody!" Merlin stopped waiting for Arthur to agree.

"Besides" Merlin continued, "You're totally useless without me; I figured at the very least I can make myself useful while I wait patiently for my own death." Merlin smirked at Arthur. His smile began to fall as Arthur continued to stare at Merlin.

"...Unless, well unless you'd rather I not be here…" Merlin began to stutter over his own words, suddenly unsure if he had predicted Arthur's reaction correctly.

"I can just, um; I'll head back to my cell…" Merlin turned to leave the room, head hung low in disappointment.

"Wait," Arthur called him back finally snapping back to reality after the shock of seeing Merlin. "Would you actually just go back to your cell?" Of all the questions Merlin thought might come out of Arthur's mouth, that was not the one that he was expecting.

"Well, yeah. Where else would I go?" Merlin looked at up Arthur and Arthur took in the honest expression on Merlin's face. With some relief that Arthur couldn't quite place, he realized that had he rejected Merlin from his room then Merlin really would have gone back and waited in his cell.

"Perhaps Merlin, on this rare occasion you may be right." Merlin's face fell into a relived smile as he recognized the joking tone. "We can't have you simply lazing about in between executions and besides my socks need washed."

Merlin opened his mouth to retort, falling effortlessly into the familiar routine when he was cut off by the alarm bells suddenly ringing.

"I don't suppose anyone knows that you decided to resume your duties" Merlin grinned sheepishly at Arthurs resigned face.

"You know now."

"Father, surely Merlin has proven that he bares us no ill will!" Arthur had been pleading his manservant's case ever since the guards had showed up to his room and seen Merlin, only to drag him back to the cells.

"No Arthur." Uther was not giving a second thought to the arguments being made by his son. "He may not be attempting to harm you right now, but he is a sorcerer. They are evil and he will die for his crimes."

Arthur took a steadying breath knowing that getting angry at the King would only serve to make Uther even more stubborn.

"Father, please…" However, Uther gave him no time for another argument, cutting him off before he got to finish his statement.

"Arthur. The sorcerer will die. You are dismissed." With that, Arthur knew he was not going to make any headway with his father tonight and left the throne room. As he wandered back to his room he couldn't help but wonder when his father had stopped seeing reason when it came to sorcerers. As he thought back on the many missions he had lead to flush out and capture sorcerers who had made no move against Camelot he began to fear that it had been quite a long time indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It wasn't quite lunch time when Arthur found himself heading towards the dungeons to talk to Merlin. After the argument with his father, Arthur found that he had too many questions to wait for Merlin's next inevitable breakout. As the cell came into view Arthur saw Merlin in a remarkably clean cell, lounging in a chair, and reading a thick book. He raised an eyebrow at Merlin who had just noticed his arrival. Merlin gestured grandly at the bare room.

"You like what I have done with the place?" Arthur simply scoffed and finding the cell door unlocked walked in eyeing his manservant.

"Now I know you were simply being lazy when it came to my room. If you can make the cells this clean then surely you could have managed a half decent job in a room already tidy?"

"Ah, but sire," Merlin replied with an impish grin. "That would imply that your room is already tidy before I get there which is unfortunately far from the truth." Arthur at a loss of how to reply to his servant's latest jab looked around for something to throw at the man. Merlin anticipating the need of the prince mumbled a few words under his breath and suddenly held a small goblet in his hand. Merlin held it out towards the prince.

"Here, this should help." Arthur, murmuring something about insolent servants and the stocks, snatched the goblet out of Merlin's hand and threw it back at the warlock. The goblet exploded into mist just before the cup made contact and Merlin grinned in victory at Arthur.

With a few more words that Arthur didn't understand there was suddenly another chair in the cell. Merlin was actually very proud of being able to create chairs within his cell. He had had to sneak back into his rooms to collect his magic book but now he was looking forward to a night without having to sleep on the stone floor.

Arthur sat down on the chair and looked at Merlin. The light joking atmosphere that they had faded as they both realized the importance of the conversation they were about to have.

"I need to know everything." Arthur sat forward in the chair watching Merlin's reaction. Merlin shifted and then looked towards Arthur with determination.

"It's going to take quite some time to make it through everything," Merlin said. "But I certainly will answer what I can." Arthur was relieved at his answer. As much as he trusted Merlin, he had been worried that a lifetime of secrets would leave Merlin unable or unwilling to tell him.

"First things first, why on earth would a sorcerer come to Camelot?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While the conversation was much shorter than Arthur would have liked, it was more than he was capable of processing in one conversation. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stem the headache that was threatening to appear. When the servant brought Merlin's meal to the cell Arthur remembered the responsibilities that still awaited him before the execution later that evening and excused him, promising to continue the conversation the following day.

Picking a piece of bread off of Merlin's plate Arthur took a small bite before almost spitting it back out again.

"So much for a last meal. This tastes terrible." Merlin, never one to pass up a chance of mocking his prince took a bite of the bread. It wasn't the most pleasant thing he had ever tasted, but he was just grateful that Uther was still allowing food to be brought.

"We can't all be as pampered and picky as royalty sire." Arthur just rolled his eyes and opened the door to the cell. "Besides," Merlin continued. "This is my third last meal. I think they have stopped trying so hard."

Arthur paused with the reminder of Merlin's executions.

"You will be able to get out of this evening alive right?" Arthur allowed his concern for Merlin to show. Remembering how close it seemed with Merlin's beheading Arthur was loath to take any more chances.

"Not to worry." Replied Merlin. "I have heard a rumor that I'm supposed to be hung next. While I don't know how to fly, I certainly can levitate objects, and it just so happens that I now know how to make a chair appear out of thin air." Arthur laughed at the mental image of Merlin lounging in a chair, a rope draped around his neck as his father continued to scream for his death.

"Somehow," Arthur shook his head at his manservant's crooked grin. "I find your executions far more entertaining than the others that I have been to." With that, Arthur locked the cell door behind him and decided to find something to ease the headache that their conversation had fostered in the prince.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sire." Gaius nodded in greeting to Arthur as he opened the door to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius," Arthur paused. The physician looked exhausted. Somehow with everything that Arthur had been thinking about he had forgotten the close relationship that Merlin and Gaius shared. "I just came from talking to Merlin."

Gaius looked up quickly a guarded expression on his face.

"Oh," Gaius responded noncommittally. "And did you get the answers you were looking for?" Arthur shook his head and smiled.

"Somehow I think it is going to take me many more conversations to answer all of my questions. But those are conversations that I am determined will still happen with Merlin in the future." Gaius breathed a sigh of relief that Arthur was no longer hoping to see Merlin executed.

"How is my ward? The guards have not let me past to see him since he was first tried and convicted." Arthur smiled, happy to be able to bring the physician good news.

"He's doing well. He has no reason anymore to hide his magic and has cleaned the cell he is in far better than he ever saw fit to clean my room and had magicked some fine furniture to laze about in." Arthur watched as Gaius breathed a sigh of relief and seemed to almost sag in relief.

"That is good news for me to hear sire. I am relieved to hear it." With the wellbeing of his ward confirmed, Gaius remembered his role as physician.

"Now sire, was this the reason that you came to my chambers, or is there something else I can do for you?"

Having obtained a headache remedy and reassured Gaius of Merlin's plan to escape death tonight, Arthur walked back to his chambers. He grimaced at the aftertaste left in his mouth by the potion. As effective as the potions were, Arthur would not have minded if they could also taste a little better. Arthur determined that the next servant he saw, he would send them for a strong tasting wine for him. There was just over an hour left until Merlin's execution, but he hardly wanted to go with his mouth tasting of toad water.

Arthur allowed his thoughts to wander as he thought about any potion he had taken. Somehow, no matter what the potion did, or how strong the potion was, they all tasted the same. It was a very similar taste, Arthur realized, to the flavor of the bread Merlin had received in his meal today. A feeling of dread washed over him as Arthur made the connection.

Arthur spun on his heel, heading back towards the dungeon. He had to keep himself from running the distance back to where Merlin was.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merlin watched Arthur retreat up the stairs and began attacking his meal with vigor. Uther's first priority was not keeping his imprisoned sorcerers well fed and Merlin hadn't thought of grabbing anything to eat in his sojourn through the castle. Arthur had been right. The food had an unpleasant taste to it, but Merlin was less worried about the taste then the fact that he would need the energy it would give him to perform his magic tonight.

Besides, Merlin thought with a wistful smile, he survived the food that Gaius made; this bread wasn't actually that bad. Merlin stood from his chair to place the tray just outside of the bars of the cell. However, he had hardly gone a step when he found himself collapsed onto his knee, his mind spinning. Shaking his head, Merlin made to stand up again and found that his body was sluggish to respond and uncoordinated. It took him three tries to get his feet planted underneath him and only managed that by gripping the arm of his chair tightly.

His eyes wandered to the chair itself, his eyes taking in every detail it could about the cloth and shape of the wood. Merlin shook his head again as he realized that he had been staring at the chair for some time.

Drugged, Merlin realized. The food was tainted. Merlin felt a panic begin rising within him. He had to get to Arthur. Arthur had taken a bite of the food, could this be poison? Raising a hand Merlin willed the cell door to unlock, however, as his focus drifted in and out the door across from Merlin swung open. Merlin gaped. He never missed. Not with a simplistic spell like this.

Merlin heard footsteps racing down the stairs. Looking around he realized he was somehow on his hands and knees again. How long had he been there? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Arthur, though, Merlin thought it seemed like he was looking at Arthur through one of Gaius's vials. Everything seemed misshapen and strange.

Arthur shook him and Merlin realized that Arthur was talking to him. Trying to focus on the words Merlin found that his mind wouldn't process what was being said. He could hear the words, but before he could collect a meaning the word slipped away.

"Help." Merlin managed to get out the one word but found that much more was beyond him at the moment. His eyes slid past Arthurs face and caught sight of the lines in the rocks on the wall behind him. They were very nice looking rocks. If only Arthur would stop trying to shake him. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

**So, I just realized that the lines I have been putting in to separate scenes haven't been showing up on the website. Sorry if that was confusing to anyone. It will hopefully be more clear from here on out. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arthur ran down the stairs that led to the dungeon pleading silently that he would find Merlin sitting calmly in his chair, but as the cell entered his vision he saw Merlin, pale and sweating, bent down on all fours and staring blankly at the stones in front of him.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, frantically unlocking the cell door. There was no response. Kneeling down next to his friend Arthur shook Merlin's shoulder desperate to get his attention. Merlin's eyes came up to meet his own for a split second before losing focus and drifting slowly past him.

"Merlin! Merlin look at me." Arthur pleaded desperately shaking Merlin with each word to get his attention. "Merlin you useless laze-about, look at me." Merlin's eyes once again locked with Arthurs and Merlin's hand raised as if trying to grab onto Arthur, only he missed by several inches.

"Help." The desperation and confusion in his voice matched the faraway look in his eyes and Arthur grabbed his manservant around the waist pulling Merlin's arm over his shoulders.

"We need to get you to Gaius." Arthur continued talking. He knew Merlin probably did not understand anything he was saying, but he held on to the familiar feeling of insulting his friend.

It was clear that Merlin was trying to move his feet, but lacked both the coordination and the strength to do so. After practically dragging his manservant out the door of the cell, Arthur scooped up Merlin and carried him up the stairs determined to get his friend to Gaius.

As they reached the guards station at the top of the stairs the guards, who had long since decided to stop trying to keep the prince out of the dungeons, jumped up in confusion as the prince now carried a barely conscious prisoner out of the cells.

"Prince Arthur," They began, hands on their weapons but not yet drawing. "What are you doing?" Arthur had little patience for an explanation.

"I'm bringing him to Gaius and you will let me take him." Arthur stared them down as they floundered between following the orders of their prince or their king.

"But sire, the king has ordered for this man's execution is less than an hour." One of the guards began, clearly wishing he was anywhere else at the moment. Arthur wasted no more time explaining and gently set Merlin against the wall before drawing his swords and leveling it towards the guards.

"I said, I am taking this man to Gaius and you will let me pass. Go report this to the king if you must, but you will not interfere." The guards glanced at each other and quickly agreed that the best call in this situation was to simply report the actions to the king. Arthur sheathed his sword as one guard left to report his actions and the other guard simply nodded and stepped back. Arthur scooped up Merlin once more who had once more been staring at the corner of the room in complete fascination. He continued on his way to the physicians chambers, determined to get Merlin to Gaius before his father could intervene.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaius waited with the growing crowd in the courtyard. The crowds had gotten bigger with each execution attempt, he noticed. The initial execution had been a small group gathered, many choosing not to come due to the fact that Merlin was a well known and well liked character in the castle. As news spread of his harmless attempts to escape death, more and more of the townspeople came to reconcile their views of Merlin. Was he the helpful servant who happened to have magic? Was he a sorcerer who came to betray the king, yet only used it harmlessly even at his own execution? There were so many stories flying around the castle recently that if Gaius was hardly surprised at the sheer number of people who came to get answers. Only the king's temper stopped the rumors of Merlin from turning into legends of a demigod, or mythical being. Nobody wanted to be heard discussing Merlin in any light in front of the king.

As his mind thought of the king his eyes went to where Uther stood waiting to call out for the prisoner to be brought forward. Gaius frowned as he took in the king's expression. It was much too smug and triumphant for a third attempt at an execution. There were only so many times the people could watch someone they had considered a friend be executed and Gaius knew that Uther needed to kill Merlin quickly. It only took a few failed attempts before the passionate fury of finding a sorcerer dies down and the people regret seeing their friend die. Despite all of that Uther was practically smiling. After Arthur had reassured him of Merlin's plan to avoid dying, Gaius had felt an overwhelming relief, both that Merlin had a plan and that Arthur was in full support of it now. However, Uthers expression made Gaius nervous and he desperately wished Merlin would show up again walking confidently between the guards and smile reassuringly at him.

A hand grabbed Gaius's arm. Spinning around he saw a young castle servant looking like they had just ran to find him. Gaius groaned. He was always willing to come when people needed him, it wasn't like they purposefully chose to get sick at inconvenient times, but he also desperately needed to make sure Merlin was alright. The words the young woman spoke to him chilled his blood as he heard them.

"The prince has requested your help Gaius. Merlin is barely conscious."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur was pacing Gaius room as Merlin lay on the patient's cot. Merlin had found his voice again shortly after being lay down, but it wasn't doing much to ease Arthur's nerves as the words he was saying were hardly coherent. Merlin mumbled words Arthur didn't understand and raised a hand to the wall. A flash of light hit the wall leaving a sizable dent in the stone.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran over in both panic and frustration. This was not the first magical projectile that had been thrown since coming into the room, but there was no rhyme or reason to when or where the magic would be aimed. Merlin was once again staring just past Arthurs face unresponsive to Arthur's questions and shaking. After several minutes of trying to gain Merlin's attention Arthur returned to his pacing. When would Gaius get here? Merlin huffed and Arthur looked over at him wary of another magical attempt at redecorating.

"I missed." Merlin said staring at where he had hit the wall several minutes before.

"Your observational skills astound me." Responded Arthur, more out of habit than anything else.

The door was suddenly flung open and Gaius entered the room obviously having come as quickly as he could.

"Arthur, what happened?" Even as he asked the question, Gaius was checking Merlin's heart rate and other vital signs.

"I think there was something in his food." Arthur responded, happy to be handing off responsibility to someone who was trained in this situation. "It tasted strange, similar to the aftertaste of the potions you make. I left his cell shortly after his lunch arrived and when I went back to check on him he was like this." Arthur gestured to Merlin who was at that point trying very hard to place his hand on Gaius's face. However Merlin's aim was still off by several inches and he only succeeded in slowly poking the air next to the physicians face repeatedly.

Gaius sighed as he took in the news. "Well, his vitals are strong and show no signs of strain, so we can safely assume this was not a poison. I had wondered why Uther looked so confident at this execution."

"Of course." Arthur replied, "My father wouldn't want to kill him quietly if he could help it. He would want an example to be made out of him." Arthur hadn't thought too much about how the food had been tainted; only that it had been. Now that the situation was no longer as dire as he feared, Arthur was able to make sense of the situation.

"Well, if it isn't poison, what did they give him?" Arthur asked Gaius.

Gaius looked at his shelves and shook his head. "A guard came in last night and asked for a sedative that wouldn't induce sleep." Gaius pinched the bridge of his nose and moved towards the table where he began crushing leaves into a powder. "I didn't ask what it was for. I had been somewhat distracted by everything happening to Merlin. I just assumed that the guard had been sent by someone else for it. I showed him the proper dosage...it seems they used far more than one dose. I should have known."

Arthur rested a hand on the old man's shoulder reassuringly.

"You couldn't have known. Besides, had the guard told you, you either would have had to give it to him knowingly or risked occupying the cell next to him."

"Well sire, considering the execution should have started some minutes ago, that is still a distinct possibility." The physician looked at the young man lying on the bed now entranced by the lines on his fingers. Treating Merlin was a risk that Gaius was willing to take. Arthur however, was less willing to allow the physician to accept the blame.

"Don't worry about my father, I will deal with him. I will do what I can to make sure he does not disturb you or Merlin, but if there is anything you can do to get him back to his usual annoying self that would be great." Hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, Arthur left the physician's chambers to find his father who he was sure was on his way. It didn't take long to run into the king. Arthur had barely turned the corner when he saw his father, fuming, stalking towards him, flanked by two guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther screamed at his son. Arthur stood his ground in the middle of the corridor, unwilling to allow anyone to pass him towards the physician's rooms.

"Father, you can't execute someone in this state. You drugged him!" Arthur knew his attempt to talk his father down from his fury was unlikely to succeed, but he had no other method in mind that didn't end with him threatening his father's life.

Arthur stared at where his father stood shaking as he tried to pull together a coherent sentence.

"You would betray me?" Uther hissed through his teeth. The quiet tone many times more deadly than his screaming had been.

"You would choose to protect _his_ kind? Guards!" Uthers sudden bark surprised the guards, and they jumped to attention from where they had been trying to shrink from the conflict.

"Arrest the prince. Clap him in irons and throw him in the dungeon." Uther leered at Arthur who still stood defiantly against the king.

"No food or water until I command." Arthur gaped at his father. Being thrown in a cell was not a first, but being shackled was new, as was any restriction on food. The guards also stared at the king. While they were obligated to follow his command, most of those that accompanied him had been trained under Arthur.

As a brave soldier timidly stepped forward, an apologetic look on his face. Arthur drew his sword and stared back at the soldiers.

"Father. I don't want to fight you, or my men, but I will not let you kill a man who has done no harm to Camelot." Uther lunged at Arthur only to be caught by his son and held firm as he screamed.

"He will burn! You will burn with him! You are all traitors to the crown! I will see that you're all hanged!" He continued to rage as Arthur looked at the guards who still stood unsure of what to do in the situation they found themselves in.

"Guards, take the king to his chambers. He is unwell and out of his mind at the moment." He released the king into the guard's hands before adding. "Speak of this to no one."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaius looked up as the door to his chambers opened to reveal the prince. Arthur's eyes landed on Merlin where he lay on the cot quietly laughing to himself as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"How is he?" Arthur asked as he entered the room. Gaius responded evenly.

"It will take until at least tomorrow for the drug to wear off, but he will recover with no side effects." The prince visibly relaxed at the information and took a seat next to Merlin.

"My father is taken care of for now. But we are going to find a way to convince him to stop trying to execute Merlin." Gaius and Arthur just looked at each other thinking of the impossible task ahead.

_Hey guys! Sorry about the forever long break, but here is the next bit. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's ridiculous!" Merlin shot back at Arthur. "Bayard shows up in barely cured skins! Why is it such a big deal if your shirts hem is a little undone?" Arthur rolled his eyes enjoying the banter. The sight had become a common one over the last two days. After Merlin had awoken the following day with what was comparable to a massive hangover, Arthur had decided that Merlin would resume his duties as his manservant. The two were rarely seen apart, partially so that Arthur could be assured that Merlin was not somewhere being dragged off to an execution, but partially because-not that either party would openly admit it-they had missed the other person.

"Just because you walk around in whatever rags vaguely resemble a shirt does not mean that it would be acceptable for the royal family of Camelot." Arthur chuckled at the muttering that followed; the words being far from complementary of the royal family.

"Merlin, I could throw you in the stocks for speaking like that."

"Sorry Sire," Merlin responded, the sarcasm thick in his voice. "I'm afraid that your father has already ordered my presence in the dungeon and a king's command outranks the princes."

"True, but there are still some perks to being a prince." Merlin's satisfied smile faded as Arthur spoke. He had been saving that one and had been sure it would win an argument.

"It should be too hard to get someone to build a set of stocks in the dungeon. Then you could do both at the same time." Arthur grinned at Merlin's reaction before turning and continuing down the hallway leaving Merlin to follow behind him.

"Although that would mean that my shirts would probably never get properly hemmed, perhaps we can work out a shift system so you can manage both?" Arthur paused for the response that he expected would come from Merlin.

Instead Arthur hear a startled yelp and turned around in time to see Merlin's head crack against the stones as Uther pushed him up against the wall.

"Father!" Arthur cried moving to stand in between his friend and the king. Merlin slumped to the floor stunned as he fought to remain conscious. The ended of his vision blurred as he looked up to where Arthur was standing in front of him.

"Father I have told you, he has done nothing to harm Camelot or myself. I won't let you hurt him." Uther practically growled in response and held up a long dagger.

"Get out of my way Arthur. Magic is evil, and it must die!" Uther lunged forward and Arthur caught his father's wrist as it fell towards Merlin. Arthur shoved his father back several paces and took another protective stance over Merlin unwilling to draw his sword against his father.

Uther rushed forward again batting away Arthur's hand that moved to intercept his. Instead Arthurs hands moves downwards grabbing the king around the waist and pulling him away from Merlin who had only just begun to try and regain his feet. As Uther spun away from Arthurs grip Uther slashed at Arthur forcing him to take a step back. Arthur continued to watch Uther intercepting each attempt to get past him.

Arthur was beginning to worry that Merlin had not done much more then slowly regain his feet. As he glanced back at his manservant he felt a sudden pain in his gut and looked down to see his father, still holding onto the dagger buried deep in his abdomen.

"You're not my son," Uther hissed at him. "If you choose the likes of them, you're not my son."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin had managed to get to his feet just in time to watch the king stab his only son in the stomach.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out. He stepped towards where Arthur stood only to fall back to one knee as his vision swam and his stomach churned. His cry however, was echoed from down the hall. Leon along with two other knights turned the corner just in time to see the crown prince attacked by his father.

"Prince Arthur!" Cried Leon as the knights ran forward to intercept the king as he attempted to stab at the prince once again. Leon knelt down to where Arthur lay on the floor as the other two knights disarmed and restrained the king who continued screaming profanities at his son. Leon placed his hand over the wound and pressed to slow the bleeding causing Arthur to cry out in pain.

Merlin felt his stomach drop as he heard Arthur, who could hardly show emotion, let alone pain, crying out. As he tried to jump to his feet to get to Arthur, Merlin finally lost the battle he had been raging to keep the nausea in check and felt his stomach heave as he vomited onto the floor of the corridor.

Leon looked from Merlin, heaving onto the floor, the back of his head wet with blood; to Uther raging at the two knights, and back to the prince who struggled to stay conscious on the floor in front of him.

"Get him away from here!" Leon commanded the knights. "And send whoever you find on the way to help here!" Leon contemplated trying to move Arthur on his own but realized he would hardly be able to carry the prince to the physicians. Especially not while trying to keep the prince from bleeding out.

It was a blessedly short time later that two guards and a serving girl came running around the corner to help. Leon glanced at the serving girl.

"You. Run to Gaius and tell him to prepare his supplies." She nodded and left down the hallway as Leon turned his attention to the two guards.

"One of you help me with the prince. The other, grab his servant and get him to Gaius's chambers."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaius was preparing as the door burst open and a barely aware Arthur entered, supported by two men. He motioned for them to lay the prince on his patient's cot and sent a concerned glance at his ward who followed the prince in, leaning heavily on another guard. Merlin waved off Gaius's concern and moved to sit down out of the way where he could still watch what was happening.

The physician moved around the room surprisingly agile for a man his age. He cut the shirt off of the prince and looked at one of the guards, standing anxiously nearby.

"Go get some water and bring it back to boil, quick as you can." The man rushed to comply and Gaius turned back to the prince murmuring under his breath to himself, "first we've got to stop the bleeding…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaius finished wrapping the bandages around Arthur's stomach and turned his attention to the warlock who sat in his chair, his head held in his hands. Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and leaned down as Merlin looked pleadingly at Gaius.

"He will be okay, won't he?" Merlin asked. Gaius smiled gently at the young man. The dried blood was obvious in his matted hair, but of course the first question would be asking after Arthur.

"Yes," He responded to the question. "Arthur is going to be fine provided he takes it easy during his recovery. Now I want to look at you." Merlin's shoulders sagged in relief.

"I was useless." He whispered to Gaius. "I didn't see him coming and he pushed me into the wall. I couldn't do anything to protect Arthur." Tears sprang to his eyes and Merlin looked down embarrassed at his reaction.

Gaius paused his examination to make eye contact with his ward.

"Merlin. Nobody, no matter how powerful is able to be in control one hundred percent of the time." Gaius paused to gauge a reaction from the young man. He continued, "But Merlin. This is what makes the two of you great. When you do get knocked down, Arthur will stand up and protect you. It goes both ways and it always will. And together you will build a kingdom worthy of being called Albion."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was two and a half weeks after the incident that Arthur was allowed to get up and move around much to the relief of the physician. Merlin's concussion had healed and he had kept Arthur company as the prince was unable to leave his bed. However, what served as entertainment for the two young men involved was less enjoyed by the others present. Especially when they had been present off and on for nearly the whole time they had been recovering.

The first order of duty left to the prince was to lead the discussion that had been a hot topic among the council over the past few weeks.

"Gentlemen," Arthur began, gaining the councilmen's attention. "I am well aware of the rumors that have been flying around the castle and I am here to clear up the situation. It is true that my servant and I were attacked and that I was stabbed by the king." Arthur paused as this caused a small outburst from the council.

"The court physician has evaluated the psychological state of the king. If you would Gaius." Arthur motioned for the attention to be turned over to Gaius who leaned forward as he began his report.

Gaius had indeed gone and spoken with the king. Shortly after both Arthur and Merlin had been seen to and were both sleeping soundly, the physician had gone to visit the king. Uther had barely glanced up from where he sat still rambling to himself about the dangers of magic. It hadn't been until Gaius had brought up Arthur that the king's words changed meaning. Suddenly the king was distraught by what he had done. No amount of reassurance could convince the king that he had not killed his only heir.

"The king has been overwhelmed by the pressures of the kingdom and is currently in a state that is unable to lead." Gaius paused to allow this to settle with the councilmen before continuing. "It is unlikely that he will recover his wits and so I would encourage the council to appoint Prince Arthur as regent until such a time that the situation has changed."

Gaius finished his report and Arthur scanned the faces of the Lords in front of him. He was certain that there were some who disagreed with his decision to allow Merlin to live and his changing stance on magic as a whole, but the other option was a wildly disturbed man who had previously attempted to murder the only heir to the throne. In the end, there wasn't much of a choice for most and Arthur was appointed as the prince regent shortly after.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Epilogue

Arthur stood next to Merlin both staring at the mirror. It had nearly been a year since Arthur had discovered Merlin's magic and much had passed in that time. Merlin looked down at the new outfit Arthur had bought for him.

"Really Arthur, even if your determined that the royal family must have perfectly hemmed clothing, I can hardly accept these." Merlin said, gesturing down at the finely made shirt that hung over new pants.

For once Arthur didn't rise to the bait and responded as seriously as he had begun the conversation.

"Merlin this is a big day for the kingdom and an even bigger day for you. Excuse me if I wanted to make sure you looked somewhat presentable for the occasion." The two men glanced over to the table where documents lay. Documents that outlined the new laws of magic and welcomed those of magic blood back into the kingdom of Camelot. Looking at the papers Merlin grew serious.

"Arthur, I don't know if I have ever said it, but thank you. Thank you for trusting me." Arthur smiled back at his friend. "You don't need to thank me Merlin. I owe more to you than I believe even I know." The two looked at each other and Arthur smiled before adding.

"Besides, if you had died back then, I would have to get someone else to clean my shirts."

_There it is. Hopefully the ending wasn't too abrupt. I added the epilogue onto this chapter since it was just too short to be its own. I would love to know what you guys thought if you want to leave a review. Thanks!_


End file.
